


Dude, Chill It

by LeftoverFT



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro is good, FTM Dave, Fluff, I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, They like each other but can't say it, Trans Dave, Trans Dave Strider, Transstuck, friends to boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverFT/pseuds/LeftoverFT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and John have been friends for the longest time, and over the years, they always find themselves visiting the beach together. This year, the first year they spend a month at the beach alone, Dave tells John about how he wants to be a dude. </p><p> </p><p>Based on a tumblr post, but made gayer<br/>I take requests so drop one of you'd like!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dude, Your hair

Davlin sat back, playing with the hem of her-his, 'you're a boy, no matter what everyone says', dress, watching his friend dig around in the sand.

"Yo Egderp, mind coolin it with all that digging? You're getting sand all up in places it doesn't need to be." He smoothed out the shitty dress he had worn, after his shower, he was too lazy to put on pants, and tried to ignore the sand getting under it.

"Oops, sorry Davlin. I'll be more careful!" John gave him his buck-tooth, God that kid had some chompers, grin.

Davlin nodded, frowning at the mention of his name. He sighed, laying back and rubbing at his arms. Him and John had been friends for awhile now, he even knew John back when he liked wearing dresses, when he'd beg Bro to get them. But now, he wasn't so sure. He knew he could trust John, but what if his dorky friend bailed on him? Then he'd have to be at the beach alone.

"Davlin? Whatcha thinking about? Your face is all wrinkly with worry lines. Rose says those are bad, unless they're on old people, cause then they're wisdom lines. I think?" John started to ramble off on his conversation with Rose, and Davlin took a second to himself.

'I'll never know unless I just throw it out there.'

"John. Call me Dave."

The newly named Dave waited, biting his lip as his friend stayed quiet.

"Well okay, Dave. But why?" John scooted up next to his long time friend, looking down at the long blond hair.

"I- man. Fuck. Dude!" Dave covered his face, sighing. "You know what Trans means?"

John shrugged, doing a 'kinda but not really' gesture.

"You know how I have tits and shit?" He revived a nod. "Well I don't want them. I want what you got. Like, ugh." Dave rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Oh, so you wanna be like a boy? Does that mean I call you a he now?" John asked, poking his shoulder.

"Yes John, I wanna use the pronoun he."

John smiled, "okay! Wow, okay, I can't believe my best friend is a guy too now. What about your hair?"

Dave sat up, raising an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"We gotta cut it! It's too long."

"Right now?"

"Right now."


	2. Undies and Batman

"Okay, so like, I've never cut hair before, but it should be pretty easy!" John stood behind him, smiling over his shoulder.

Dave nodded, anything would be better than how long his hair is now. "Just don't give me your lame hair, I wanna look cool."

John glared at him before nodding. "Whatever Dave." He grabbed at his friends hair and started to make small measurements, nodding to himself.

After a lot of hair pulling and yelling, on both boys parts, Dave's hair had been cut to a short, manageable, and cool styled cut. He ran his hands through his hair, sucking in a breath.

"It's nice." He refused to let his emotions get the best of him, but he still needed to let John know that he liked it.

"Thanks! I think you look nice with it! It suits you," John responded, staring at the mirror in front of them, examining Dave.

"Yea man, its not bad. Thanks for this," Dave kept touching his hair, so shocked and pleased with how it turned out.

"What? We're not done yet, Dave," John laughed a little to himself.

"What do you mean?" Dave held his breath, hoping his friend wasn't turning on him or something.

"You gotta get some new clothes! You have a couple okay pairs of shorts, but besides that, all you have are dresses and crappy T-Shirts. Wear  one of my shirts, and some of your shorts, and we'll go to the store! Your bro gave you like a 200 bucks right? And I'll help!" John started to go off on all the different things he should get, and Dave just nodded, a little smile forming on his face.

"Okay, okay, yea. Go get me one of your shirts." He stood up, and watched John leave to grab one. He was currently wearing a dress, a nice sundress that plenty of girls would like, one that he made Bro get him. But now, wearing it made him uncomfortable, not that he'd tell anyone.

Him and John used to come stay at this little rented beach house together, with their guardians, but now that they breached into their teenage years, they were allowed to stay a month alone in the quaint little house.

It had already been about two weeks, it took two weeks to crack and tell John about him being trans, Bro would be disappointed about how soon he gave in. But Dave won't tell him about timing and all.

And God, Dave could only hope that Bro would react kindly to him being who he really is.

John came back in, throwing a shirt at him and laughing when it him in the face and plopped to the floor.

Dave smiled to himself, John's laugh was always nice to hear, and picked up the shirt, pushing John out of his way, so he could get to his room. He entered and pulled off his dress, staring at his body with a sort-of scowl.

He didn't have a bad body, fuck no, he was hot as hell, he just didn't like the extra assets. He pulled on John's shirt, taking in the smell of his long-time friend.

'Okay, calm down dude. You're being creepy, smelling Egderp's clothes like a school girl with a crush on a dude who will never know she exists. Just breath- okay never mind, now we're just smelling his shirt again.'

Dave shook his head, grabbing some shorts and pulling them up around his waist. He hurried to fix his hair into the perfect part, and then walked casually out to greet John.

He pushed glasses up and grabbed his wallet, calling out to his friend. "Ready, dude?"

"Yea, I'm ready!" He looked so happy to be helping Dave, the blond boy couldn't help but feel his chest tighten. He followed along beside his friend until they made it to a cheap store.

"Okay, first we should get you some cool shirts!" He pulled Dave to the male clothing section, looking around. He busied himself by flipping through some shirts, stopping from time to time.

Dave started to look around, looking through shelfs and stopping when he saw a red sleeve. He pulled the shirt out, holding it against himself, it was a bit big, but it look nice. And it'd probably hide his chest.

He smiled and threw it over his arm, carrying it with him towards the other selection of shirts. By the time he had found a few plain ones, John came over to him with a load of graphic tees.

"C'mon Dave! It'd be so ironic!" John expressed his views by holding up a 'To do list: Be Cool!' shirt. Dave rolled his eyes, forgetting for a second that John couldn't see them, and obliged, only taking a few of his friends ridiculous choices. Shirts are expensive.

Next John made him go to the shorts and pants section, getting him to grab some shirts that weren't skin tight or showed off his bottom.

"Okay dude, ready for the last part? Then we can check out!" Dave raised an eyebrow, following John. He took him to the underwear, laughing as he held some up.

"Heheh, look! 'Man of Steel'! Get it?" He chuckled and held onto them, looking for some more silly patterns.

Dave chuckled as well, looking around. He didn't think that John would go this far, he thought he'd possibly take him to the swim trunks, but that's it.

He held up a pair with Batman print on them, snorting. John looked over and smiled, "what, do you wanna be the Dark Knight?"

"Hell no man, I don't want to think about that shitty movie every time I try and slip off my undies."

"Undies? Oh my god dude, are you four?"

"No man, I could be saying panties. Would you like that John? Want me to slip off my panties and sing Batmans theme while I do it? Nah nah nah nah-"

"Dude, gross! Jeez, no! Stop playing with those and get some good ones." John snatched the underwear from Dave's hands, tossing them somewhere down the isle.

"Rude, man. I was so going to buy those. I was gonna wear them on my wedding night, impress the hubby, show him I'm a full grown, hard-core sorta dude who watched all of the Batman series."

John sighed, sticking his tongue out at the blond, throwing a pair of Godzilla boxers at him. Dave caught them and smiled, adding them to his pile of collected clothes.

He grabbed a few more pairs, some swim trunks, and then headed towards the cash register. The lady gave him an odd (rude) look, and John gave her one right back.

"Have a nice day, you two." She bit out as the two friends left.

"Oh we will," Dave commented, smiling at his friend.

He put his things away once they hit back to the little house, and sat on the couch, flopping down next to John.

"Heheh, hey dude."

"Hey."

"So.. What now?"

"I don't know. Any ideas?"

"We could watch Shrek?"

"All of them?"

"All of them."

"Hell yes man, that's the best idea, John."


	3. Sharpie? Really?

John looked over to where Dave had fallen asleep on the couch. Around the last half of Shrek 3, he had passed out, and John knew this was his chance.

He got up, being as quiet as he could, he sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed a sharpie from the 'Junk drawer'. He stood over Dave, snickering as he gently drew on a mustache and unibrow. He added little hearts to Dave's cheeks just for good measure.

He giggled under his breath, slipping the sharpie into his back pocket and sitting back down beside Dave. He watched his friend, seeing the rise and fall of his chest.

He looked away, biting his lip. 'Calm down, dude, this is Dave. Your best bro, don't be creepy. Wait isn't he wearing my shirt? Okay, then I'm just watching to make sure he doesn't get drool on it! Yea, that's why!'

He peeked back over at Dave, seeing the other had shifted to lay down a bit. He pulled the cover over the couch, laying it over Dave.

"Heheh," John let his hand rest on Dave's side, sucking in a breath. He licked his lips and made sure he didn't see Dave move at all. He let out his breath when Dave continued on sleeping, and let his hand stay put.

He clicked on the next movie, watching it and listening to Dave's breathing patterns. Despite the movie being a work of total art and beauty, he kept thinking about his friend.

'I can't believe Dave is a boy, or like, wants to be one. No! He is one, and he's smart, he'll figure out how to do whatever he wants to do!' He looked at the sleeping figure, "gosh, I did a good job on your hair."

He stared at the white fluff of hair, nodding a bit, in agreement with himself. 'It looks really cute on him. Not that that's the only cute thing! He's not un-cute or something! Not that I think about his cuteness or something! I shouldn't have to explain this to myself.'

He felt Dave move, and he lifted his hand off of Dave's side, holding it in his lap as the other slowly got up.

"Hey," Dave half whispered-half said.

"Hey Dave." John smiled at him, waving a bit.

"Did I fall asleep? You better not have been all up and touching me. I know you want the Strider goods, but groping my junk while I'm taking a nap isn't the way to get it. I need at least two dates before you can have any." Dave rambled out, stretching.

"Dave, okay, first off, you're super gross. Second, no, I didn't grab your junk."

"Okay man, I know you, you did something. Fess up now, and I won't beat your weak ass as hard later." Dave peered at him over his glasses, not liking the chucking John let out.

"What? Nope! Nothing, not me. I wouldn't do anything to my best friend, nothing at all!" John laughed, jumping up and rushing to his room.

Dave jumped up as well, running after his friend. "Jooohn!" He reached John's door and knocked.

"Daaave!"

"John! What did you do? Let me in."

"Nope! I'm going to bed, night Dave," and with that, John's light cut off and he headed to his bed.

Dave's noes scrunched up, trying to regain his poker-face. He headed to the bathroom, and pursed his lips at what he saw in the mirror.

"Fuck you, Egbert."

"Heheh. Goodnight Dave!"


	4. Nudes?

Dave had showered and had gotten into bed soon after his escapade with John. Now, it was morning, and he and John we're going about their normal ways, hanging around, going to the beach, seeing the shops, normal things.

A few days passed like this, but with each day, Dave could feel slight changes. Not bad ones, just changes like him staring at John when they'd go swimming, and him sitting closer to John than usual.

He tried to pretend it was all friendly things, but he's known the truth for awhile.

'God, I'm so fucking gay.' Dave thought as he sat on one of their towels. John was jumping over waves, and Dave was more uninterested in that than him and Rose hooking up. Actually scratch that, he wasn't interested in Rose at all, and having fun with his friend doesn't sound half bad.

He was wearing some swim-trunks that he and John got, they happened to be covered in weird bird patterns. He also donned a shirt, one he had stolen from John a few days prior.

He bit at his lip, watching his friend, 'That's right Dave, he's your friend, nothing else.', play in the water. He rubbed his face, sighing. Having a crush on your best friend was the worst.

It also sucked that he only had three more days of isolation with said crush. Then Bro would take him back to their crappy apartment. John didn't live too far away, but it still wasn't the same.

His eyes followed John, and he allowed his mouth to upturn a bit. Okay, he can do this. He'll get John to see what a hot babe he was eventually.

When the two boys did run out of time, Bro came to pick Dave up. He didn't say much about the hair, just gave him a thumbs up and shrugged it off. Later when Dave did come out, he was given a surprise when it turned out Bro didn't mind at all.

'So, how are things with Bro?'

Dave looked at his newest message from John, and set his headphones down.

'all chill, he's pretty cool about the whole thing.

he bought me a binder and even calls me little man now

shits lit'

His reply kinda sucked, but he couldn't focus much, he was busy trying to get the correct sound out on his turntable.

'whoa really?! That's awesome dave! Um, what's a binder?'

Dave snorted, scratching the back of his head. He shrugged and decided 'fuck it'. He pulled up his shirt and snapped a picture, sending it to John.

'this thing, it like, makes my tits disappear'

John stared down at the picture his friend had sent him, blushing. His friend really did have a nice body. 'No! I'm not a homo, and even if Dave was a girl still, he's my friend! You don't date your friends.' He stared at the patch of slightly tanned skin, then looked to the gray 'binder' that hid his friends breasts.

'dude, that thing looks weird. And couldn't you have just explained it to me!? Why send that!'

Dave laughed under his breath.

'sorry Egderp, forgot how much you love my rockin bod

don't jack it to that photo, I know you want to

okay, you can jack to a pic of me, but only if you send pics back'

John covered his mouth, blushing a dark red at the thought of sending Dave explicit pictures of himself.

'Dude!! Gross, no stop! I'm not going to get off on some crappy photo of you!'

'but you will send photos of yourself to me?'

'Dave!! That's it I'm going to bed, goodbye!' John tumbled onto his bed, biting his lip and trying to get all thoughts of getting off to his friends picture out of his head.

'haha didn't know you were the type who had to be in bed if they wanted to beat their meat

text me when you're done

xoxoxo'

John peaked at his phone and groaned, pushing it away from him and burying his face into his pillow.


	5. Hi Gay, I'm Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gays act pretty gay

John hugged his dad goodbye, jumping out of his fathers car and rushing into the large apartment building. He and Dave were having some quality "Bro time", and he was glad, but he couldn't stop thinking about the picture his friend sent.

'Even if I'm not gay, I can still think that Dave looks nice, right?'

After a short ride in the elevator, he briskly walked down the hall to a well known door. He knocked, shifting back. Bro answered the door, giving him a nod and letting him in.

"Dave's in his room."

John smiled and nodded back, walking towards his best friends door. He walked in, knocking is for friends, they're best friends, and plopped down next to his friend.

Dave was currently looking at his laptop, cat videos playing. He scooted over for John and lifted up the covers.

The two watched videos for awhile, eventually turning on 'Road to El Dorado'.

"Okay okay, so you're Tulio-"

"Dave, I wanna be Miguel."

"Dude, do I look burnet to you? No, you're Tulio."

"Fiiine!"

They had shifted quite close, their shoulders and sides touching, hands resting side by side. Dave didn't seem to care, but John couldn't help but bite his lip. From this angle, he could see Dave's eyes. After a year or so, Dave had let him view his peepers, but even though he's seen them before, they still always shocked him. Red always did seem to suit Dave.

"Dude, movies over there, quit peeking at my assets and watch. This shit is gold, and you rather be eye fondling me."

John felt his face heat up, and looked back to the movie. "Sorry Dave."

"Yo, its cool, just leave the staring for after the film. You can ask all you want. Play twenty questions with my hot ass. Take tons of pics, show them to Rose and Jade, leave them sad that they didn't get sexy pictures with the one and only Dave Strider."

"Okay okay, I get it. Stare later, watch now. So shush."

John didn't expect much after the movie, maybe a snack, and then possibly more videos or a nap, but true to his word, Dave did get John to open up about his questions.

"C'mon dude, you've been eyein me since you got here. Spill," Dave gave him a sideways glance and pushed the laptop away.

"It's nothing dude, just uh, wanted to look at your eyes?" John tried to improvise.

Unexpectedly, Dave removes his glasses, easing an eyebrow. "You can and have asked, you wouldn't have just stared. Dude, it's okay, just tell me."

John sucked in a breath. "I keep thinking about your binder."

Dave blinked emptily for a little bit before chuckling under his breath. "Do you wanna see it again?"

John nodded after a quick second of thought.

"Okay, but you gotta show your chest too, I'm not the only one. This isn't some hit and run."

John agreed, watching Dave shuck off his shirt, and he followed. Once his shirt was off, he stared at the plain gray binder his friend wore.

He could feel Dave's gaze on his own chest, but didn't break away from staring at the other. He only fell out of his trance when he felt a cool hand on him, a thumb rubbing one of his upper ribs. He followed the arm, eventually staring at Dave's eyes. He had a sort of envious look in them, and he could feel Dave rubbing his side.

Well if they can touch each other, then why not? This is his one chance.

He slowly touched the others side, guiding his hand up to the binder. It was fairly soft, surprisingly. He felt right up to where his friends arm pit started, and the dragged his hand back down.

"Wow, you can hardly see anything, it's just little bumps."

"That's the point of a binder, Egderp."

He dragged his fingers across the top, feeling Dave's heartbeat through his chest. He could feel his own heart start to speed up.

In his daze he had hardly felt what Dave was doing, his friend was doing basically the same things though, caressing different parts of each other's chest.

"Well Egbert, you find out what you needed to?" Dave said, pulling away.

"Yea. Yea, I did. Thanks Dave," he gave his friend a smile as he put his shirt back on.

Once they were both clothed, Dave responded. "Yea, thanks. Feelin you up was pretty fun, now I know what I'm getting into if I ever decide to take mercy on your ass and date you."

"Dave! You're the one who wants to date me! Not the other way around," John tried to defend himself.

"Yea, sure John."

  
"Hey dad."

John was now home, his dad had picked him up not too long after his and Dave's argument on who was gay for who.

"Yes son?"

"You know how Dave is Dave now?"

"Yes?"

"I think he made me gay."

His father choked around his pipe, laughing under his breath.

"You know what that means, John?"

John bit his lip, a little worried. "No, what?"

"You have to be a gentleman, pay the bill at dinner, open his door, ask to kiss him, no jumping in-"

"Dad! Oh my god! We're not even dating, stop!"

John listened to his dad laugh some more, grumbling under his breath.

"When you ask him out, buy him some flowers, maybe it will suit his and his brothers ironic needs. And, it's gentlemanly."

"Dad!"


	6. Karma In A Way

John sat in his room scowling, hearing his dad washing the dishes downstairs. He groaned in irritation and laid down.

"This is all Dave's fault, he made me gay for him, and he doesn't even like me like that! Inconsiderate butt."

He chewed on his bottom lip, blushing when he thought of the day's events. Touching Dave was a lot different than looking at him. John tried to shake the thought out of his head as he got ready for bed.

  
Dave listened to his brothers alarm clock go off, thin walls not helping the sound much. He shrugged off his blanket and stretched, yawning. He slipped out of bed and headed for the small kitchen his apartment held.

Bro was currently in it, messaging someone on his phone as he ate some cold pizza.

"Hey lil man, alarm wake you?"

"Yea, you should chose a less obnoxious one, hearing the Prince of Bel Air's theme every morning in the worst."

"If I change it, I'll make it the Pokèmon theme."

Dave released a groan and sat down at their small table, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"So how's the binder working?"

"Fine, don't you have work or something?"

"Chill man, I'll be out of here in a bit. Just wanna make sure it's not too tight, or you're doing something stupid, like wearing it all hours of the day."

"'M not, you can stop acting all Bro-like now," Dave ate some of his cereal, huffing in irritation. Sure Bro was trying to help out, but he wasn't being ironic or jerky about it at all, and it was too unusual. He didn't like it. Bro was supposed to be a cool, dickish guy, but here he is, making sure Dave didn't die. What a jerk.

"Okay, I'll go. See ya tonight." And after a quick pause, seeing he'd get no response, Bro left.

Dave quickly pulled out his phone and messaged John.

'you should come over again soon  
im bored'

He waited for the Ping that would tell him the John responded. Once he heard it, he looked at his phone.

'No! I'm mad at you!'

Dave gulped down the cereal he was eating and started making a list of all the things he might have done wrong.

'damn  
why?'

'Cause you're!  
You made me a..  
Whatever, I'll come over, I'm not telling you on here.   
Just know that you're in big trouble!"

Dave released a sigh from his noes and set up a time to meet with his friend. Maybe this was some sort of karma for being a bit of a jerk to Bro earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda feel a lil bad for bro, but in a way, he deserves it


	7. I'm gay, You're gay, he, she, we

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! An update!

Dave tapped at the table, licking his lips for what felt like the hundredth time in the past ten minutes. He sucked in a breath and scooted off to his room to get ready.

John would be over in thirty minutes, and Dave needed at least twenty-five minutes to get ready. Hey, it takes time to look good.

Dave slung off his shirt, running a hand over his chest. He made a face at himself, scrunching up his noes, and pressed down over his breasts, like it'd make them disappear. After seeing that they wouldn't go away that easily, Dave slipped his binder on, sliding a T-shirt on as well. He was quick to change his underwear ((he decided to wears pair that was printed with 'Man Of Steal' across the hem.)), and shimmed into some skinny jeans.

He fixed his hair and brushed his teeth when he was done changing. He felt a bit more awake, and flipped on the t.v, watching some show about an old dude going on adventures around the world.

'Whys John so upset? Was it the binder thing? Was I not supposed to touch him back, was it too much for him? Fuck, he probably figured out that I like him and is pissed cause he's not gay, and I'm practically harassing him. Fuck, okay, cool your jets Strider, we got this.'

He was jostled out of his thoughts when he heard a loud knock at his door. He stepped over to the door, opening it to reveal a grumpy looking John, and behind him was his dad, who looked a little smug.

"Hello Dave. I'm just here to drop John off. I hope you both have a fun time. I'll be back around five," he held his hand out, and Dave shook it, giving him a nod.

"Yes sir, I'll be sure to treat John like a queen while he is here, and I'll return him in better condition than when I received him," Dave watched as John's father stepped back, giving him a sly, small knowing smile, and left.

Immediately John pushed past Dave and marched to his room. Dave closed and locked the front door back, following after his friend.

He found John sprawled out on his better, looking glumly at the ceiling. He sat next to him and flopped back onto the bed.

"So, what's got your panties in a twist?"

"You made me gay."

Dave shot up, turning to face John. "What?"

"You! You made me gay, and all my dad did was laugh, and now I'm gay for you, and you're not gay, and everything is your fault, and I hate you, but I don't! I like you, and it's all your fault, asshole." John continued to stare at the ceiling, only looking away for a second to peek at Dave's reaction.

Dave stood still for about a minute before gulping and asking, "can I kiss you?"

"What?"

"Can kiss you?" He repeated, watching John turn his head towards him, eyeing him before nodding.

They were both a blushing mess, and it didn't get any better when Dave slowly leaned down, pressing his lips to John. The kiss was sloppy at best, there noes colliding, their glasses clacking together, them both moving jerkily and shyly, perfectly out of sync.

When they pulled apart, breathing heavily through their mouths, John sat up and removed his glasses. Dave slipped his off as well, staring at John. John stared back, and eventually worked up the nerve to speak.

"Can, can we do that again?"

Dave nodded this time, moving closer to meet John halfway. This kiss went a little better, they still bumped noses and didn't move quite right, but it was perfect enough for them.

After pulling away again, John watched his lap as Dave tried to regain his poker face.

"So we both agree that we are gay messes for each other?"

"Mhm. The gayest." John chuckled under his breath.

"Okay, cool, ice cold, so cool, it's cold enough to give our gay asses freezer burn. So cool that-"

"Dave!"

"Okay, fine, I won't give you the run down on how cool we are."

"Thank goodness. Now-"

"Hey, rude. My ironic rants are way better than anything you can do, mister oblivious."

"Dave! Shush, in trying to say something important."

"Me too, more important than anything you have to say. More important than anything anyone has to say, even Obama, and he's pretty important, John."

"Do you want to be my boyfriend or not?!" John glared at his friend, tired of trying to speak over his stupid rants.

Dave sat still, letting the words process. "That's what you were going to ask?"

"Well, yea. Unless you don't want to."

"Hell yes I want to. We're doing this, Egbert. We're going to be the cutest, closest set of boyfriends to ever exist. We'll make even the most romance-loving civilians puke from how vanilla we are." Dave mentally thanked every god he knew of for this day, and he made sure to thank Snoop Dog twice.

John smiled excitedly. "Well then it's settled, huh? We're dating! Should we tell Rose and Jade?"

"I say wait, I don't want to listen to Rose's rant about all the ways this relationship will be good and how it could be terrible, and Jade will probably be over excited, and then get upset that we didn't tell her sooner, even if we tell her right this instant, seconds after we got all official and shit."

"Hm," John thought about it and nodded, "yea, you're probably right. We can push it off."

"Hell yea man, now scoot over, we gotta watch a movie and cuddle, do some couple things."


	8. Deserving

After Dave's bro got home, John waited for his dad to pick him up, listening to the two Striders argue about Bro deleting the pictures he took of John and Dave when they were cuddled together.

Bro shook his head no, and quickly sent the pictures to John's dad, making the burnet groan.

Once his dad did arrive, thanking Bro for the photos, John hugged Dave bye.

"Dude, no, this isn't cool."

"Dave, I'll hug you if I want, I don't care if it reduces your coolness levels."

"Bro, please, as my boyfriend, you should know that my coolness levels are all I have," Dave pleaded, begrudgingly hugging him back.

"Well now you have me," John told him, giving him one last squeeze before waving goodbye and heading out with his dad. 

"Sooo, how'd it go?" Bro asked, watching Dave shuffle over to the couch.

Dave flopped onto it, and mumbled out, "yea, went great."

"Good job, kid-"

"I'm hardly a kid, Bro, I'm like, old as fuck."

"Alright, old man, I knew you had it in you. Now you just gotta bed and wed him, then it'll be harder for him to leave," Bro took a sip from some Orange Crush, watching Dave shrug.

"Bro, that idea is cool and all, but bedding anything sounds terrible right now, I'm too tired."

"How were you supposed to bed him anyways, he already left. I meant in ten or so years. Maybe twenty. Whenever your ready, if he touches you before your ready, cut his dick off with your katana."

"Bro! I know, we've already been over this, I'm not a little girl," Dave rolled onto the ground and sighed.

"School starts back up on Tuesday, you ready?" Bro tried to change the subject, knowing Dave would just get pissy and leave if he continued to talk about how he should be treated on dates.

"Is anyone ever ready for school?"

 

School wasn't actually as terrible as Dave thought'd it'd be. Him and John had several classes together, perks of going to a small school. People didn't bring up the whole trans thing, many just ignored him and went on with calling him how he wanted to be called.

Rose and Jade were both a little upset that he never called or messaged them about everything that had happened over the summer. Rose had started to lecture Dave, telling him how to use his binder and when to take it off. John was able to stop her in her tracks by bringing up the latest Harry Potter book.

Jade on the other hand was bouncing around them excitedly, telling them how cute they were and how she was so jealous that they were in such an adorable relationship.

Dave was practically gagging at the vocabulary Jade used to describe his and John's relationship.

He and John rode the bus to John's house in the afternoon, settling down on his bed.

"When does your bro get off work?"

"Like, six."

John hummed and smiled. "Okay. My dad says not to kiss you, unless you say I can, so can I kiss you?"

Dave smirked, "hmm, I bet you'd like to. Everyone wants a piece of my fine ass, but, I'm gonna have to say no."

"What? Why?!" John pushing Dave's shoulder.

"I don't think you deserve them."

"Dave!" John laid across him, poking his side.

"Nope, no can do, dude. You're simply undeserving of me."

John grumbled for awhile before sitting up and nodding.

"Okay, I'm going to go get a snack then," and he jumped up, hurrying to his kitchen.

Dave waited back, a little surprised John gave up so easily. When John didn't come back for another ten minutes, he went downstairs and into his kitchen. "Yo. What's the hold up?"

"Hm? Nothing, I'm eating my snack," John replied casually.

"And you didn't bring me anything?"

"Nope."

Dave sat across from him, watching him eat. When he was done, he stood up and left, heading to the couch.

"So, you not talking to me?"

"We could talk, but I don't think you deserve to speak to me," John smirked at the other.

Dave smirked back, understanding now. The whole rest of the day, they refused to do anything for each other, saying they didn't deserve it.

By the time Bro arrived, Dave was a little tired of it, wanting John to just give in and kiss him already. As he was about to leave, he received a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye Dave, gay for you."

"Gay for you too, Egbert," Dave replied, resisting the urge to hold his cheek. After waiting so long, even if it wasn't on the lips, receiving the kiss was very nice. He could feel his heart speed up and it almost felt like his binder was tightening. He'd take it off the second he'd get home, but for now, he enjoyed the affection.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll be deserving enough to kiss your lips?"

"Maybe," and as he walked out to his brothers car, he mentally agreed that tomorrow, and every day after that, he'd be getting a kiss from John. No way around it, rules were set, and Dave was happy with them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all folks


End file.
